La Playa
by Cecy Martinez
Summary: Amu recuerda los momentos que vivió con Ikuto. #4


**Hey, aquí estoy yo otra vez con una nueva historia. Bueno, aquí va ^^**

**Hace unos días mi maestra de español nos dijo que teníamos que hacer una historia, un cuento para ser precisos. Lo hice y me quedo mas como un One-shot Amuto, en realidad lo hice con las personalidades de Amu e Ikuto porque me dio flojera inventar otras ._. Pero a lo que vengo a decirles es que si ven que hay nombres diferentes es porque la historia fue adaptada al Amuto.**

**Aún así les diré quien es cada quien.**

**Sabrina: **Amu

**Jack: **Ikuto

**Eleonor: **Midori

**Sandra: **Souko

**George: **Aruto

**Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes por aparecer no me pertenecen son propiedad de Peach-Pit. Todo lo demás que no reconozcan salió de mi rara imaginación.

* * *

.

**La Playa**

**-Tomo Único-**

**By Akira-Chan**

.

* * *

.

La helada noche se sentía, las luces de los carros iban y venían como fantasmas lamentándose. El viaje hacía la playa era eterno, pero él siempre quiso que su funeral fuese en la playa. Había un silencio total y lo único que podía considerarse como sonido eran las dos respiraciones pertenecientes a ella y su madre.

A pesar que apenas eran las siete de la noche, la oscuridad en el cielo estaba presente y algunas lágrimas rebeldes empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Amu. Ella le prometió que nunca lloraría por su muerte, que cuando el muriese se alegraría porque pudo conocerlo y vivir con él momentos maravillosos. Trato de poner una sonrisa, pero el resultado fue nulo. Aquella sonrisa que había dado no se veía bien, aunque por ahora no podía verla, pero si podía sentirla.

Dio dos grandes suspiros mientras más lágrimas caían y su madre se volteo a ver a su querida hija con la mirada preocupada. Le dolía tanto verla en ese estado. Tan deprimida, tan sumida en el pasado… temía por ella. Le asustaba pensar que en su desesperación, Amu hiciera algo que la perjudicara… Siguió observando a su hija, pero no se dio cuenta que había un bache y a penas pudo evitarlo.

– Cuidado, mamá –Le dijo su madre, Midori. Poso su mano en el brazo de su madre y le dedicó una mirada de consternación. Su madre rió ante la acción de su hija. Los papeles se habían invertido.

– Te amo –Le dijo su madre y se estacionó en la orilla de la carretea. – Prométeme que no harás ninguna locura –La miró directamente a los ojos y esperó su respuesta.

– Lo prometo –Respondió minutos después y su madre le sonrió y emprendió de nuevo el viaje.

_Lo prometo_. Aquellas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza. ¿Las habría dicho honestamente?..._No…_, se respondió a sí misma y se sorprendió de lo que ella misma estaba pensando. ¿De verdad se quitaría la vida para poder estar con él? Abrió la ventana para poder despejar su mente. Siempre le había gustado sentir la brisa chocar contra su rostro.

Mientras sentía el frió viento contra su cara y su pelo se revolvía otra nueva pregunta se apareció en su mente. _¿Existirán los espíritus?_, se preguntó mentalmente y como si fuera por arte de magia, Amu sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y no por el frió que había sentido hace un rato. Sino por el viento tibio que sintió al instante en que termino su pregunta. Se volteo en su asiento y vio que atrás, en la carretera, había una fogata y dio un suspiro. En verdad se había asustado. Pero el calor volvió en unos instantes y esta vez se quedo helada. Se aseguro de ver que había pasado por alguna fogata, un restaurante, etc., pero no.

Rápidamente cerró sus ojos y los recuerdos de ella e Ikuto inundaron su mente.

– Basta, b-basta –Pataleaba una Amu muy feliz mientras se retorcía por las cosquillas que su novio le hacía. – Ikuto… ¡Ikuto te dije que pares! –Le llamó la atención una vez que sus risas y carcajadas se disminuyeron.

– ¿Lo siento…? –Le dijo, pero su respuesta pareció más pregunta qué respuesta.

– Deberías, te dije que pararas pero no me hiciste caso –Ante la oración, Amu se cruzó de brazos, le dio la espalda y frunció los labios haciendo un berrinche. Lo único que Ikuto pudo hacer ante tal acción fue reír, lo que causo que Amu lo volteara a ver incrédulamente. – Eres un tonto, ¿sabías eso?.

– No, pero muchas gracias por decírmelo, madame. Lo tendré en mente –Se paro del sofá en el que estaban sentados e hizo una reverencia exagerada lo que causo que su novia se riera por lo bajo. Se volvió a sentar al lado de ella y la abrazó, hundiendo su cabeza en su cabello. – Te amo… –Le susurró cerca de su oído.

– Yo igual… no sabes cuánto… –Respondió con un gran sonrojo puesto en sus mejillas.

En un instante volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que sus pómulos se sentían calientes. Llevó sus manos hacía ellos y en efecto, estaban calientes. Debía de dejar de recordar, debía de dejar de vivir en el pasado.

La misma brisa de antes paso de nuevo, pero esta vez no dejo que sus parpados cayeran. En cambio, dejo orbes dorados observar la carretera perdidamente… el recuerdo de la vez que se conocieron se estaba formando en su mente.

Amu y Rima iban caminando hacía la biblioteca, en su clase de español le habían dejado investigar sobre la literatura del siglo IXX, pero la primera se paró a mitad de camino e informo a su amiga–: – Rima, te veo en la biblioteca, olvide mi pluma en la sala de computo –Y con eso salió corriendo de vuelta a la sala.

Una vez allí noto que no había nadie y dio un gran suspiro. Suerte la de ella no interrumpir ninguna clase y sufrir una vergüenza por una simple pluma.

Se fue hasta la última fila de las cinco que había y busco entre las sillas y computadoras su pluma, pero fue en vano, no estaba ahí. Se puso a gatas y empezó a buscarla. Nada. No había señales de ella. Después de unos minutos gastados en buscar algo que obviamente no iba a estar por ahí ni por ningún lugar cercano, unas voces se escucharon. Parecían las voces de la maestra de computación, Sanjou… y alguien más. No pudo reconocer su voz.

Por instinto, se agachó lo más posible y luego de un segundo las piernas de los individuos se pudieron visualizar. Y dedujo que la voz tenía que ser de un estudiante.

– Si, mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es usar el truco que te dije –Le dijo animadamente la maestra.

– Lo intentare, aunque no creo… No sé, pienso que de la otra manera sería más fácil… –Musitó el chico, dejando la oración al aire.

– Si, es más fácil, pero no queda tan bien como debería. Ikuto, te lo recomiendo –Le dijo determinadamente.

– Está bien, miss… ahora con la siguiente… –Amu ya no pudo escuchar lo que el tal Ikuto le estaba diciendo a miss Sanjou, así que por pura curiosidad se empezó a levantar del suelo y con sigilo se asomó, dejando ver nada más la mitad de su rostro. No podía alcanzar a ver muy bien lo que estaban haciendo y, sabiendo que estaba mal su curiosidad, esta le ganó y se asomó más, pero no lo hiso con tanto sigilo como la otra vez y su maestra la vio.

– ¡Amu! ¿Qué rayos haces ahí? –Preguntó estupefacta.

– Eh… estaba buscando mi pluma –Respondió llena de vergüenza y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

La maestra la vio con una sonrisa burlona e iba a decir algo, pero Ikuto la había interrumpido. – Miss –Le llamó mientras la pinchaba el brazo con una pluma con una cascara negra y sostenía su libreta llena de apuntes con su otra mano.

– Ahora no, Ikuto, deja que acabe. Amu…

– Miss… –Siguió pinchándole el brazo. Y ahora la pluma se notaba más.

Amu notó que la pluma de Ikuto era parecida a la de ella… y que lo único que le faltaba para reconocer que era de ella era un listón morado alrededor de la punta. Y entonces lo vio, el listón morado en la punta de la pluma que el chico llamado Ikuto sostenía apareció.

– ¡Esa es mi pluma! –Grito de la nada mientras se paraba y señalaba con un dedo acusatorio al chico que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

– ¿Cuál, esta? –Preguntó el chico sin mayor interés alguno y agito la pluma, – Me la regaló mi hermano el día de mi cumpleaños, así que no puede ser tuya –Le dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, en otras palabras, como si fuese un bebé y esto enojo a Amu.

– ¿Disculpa? –Espetó la chica enfatizando cada silaba, –Nadie me habla así, ¿entendido? Ahora devuélveme mi pluma –Poso una mano en su cadera, apoyo su peso en una pierna y extendió su mano hacía Ikuto esperando su pluma.

– ¿Qué no te acabo de decir que no es tuya sino mía? –Le preguntó cansinamente Ikuto.

– No te creo, es mucha la coincidencia –Dijo tercamente.

– Amu, creo que hay un error –Interfirió la miss Sanjou, que había permanecido callada ante la situación.

– La pluma es de Ikuto –Afirmó y Amu abrió su boca mostrando sorpresa iba a decir algo, pero la maestra sostuvo su mano en alto, callándola. – Amu, tu pluma, yo la encontré. Estaba tirada en el rincón de tu fila.

Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído. No quería pasar vergüenza al volver aquí y eso fue lo primero que termino haciendo. En serio, ¿Culpar a alguien de robarse su pluma después de que aquel le había explicado que era un regalo de su hermano por su cumpleaños? ¿A quién se le ocurría? ¡A nada más y nada menos que a Hinamori Amu!

Sus mejillas estaban de un rojo intenso y lo único que pudo decir o musitar fue un _«Lo siento»_.

– No te preocupes, para la próxima toma en cuenta lo que los demás dicen a su favor, ¿sí? –La disculpo con un tono triunfantemente y Amu solo pudo volver a abrir su boca, pero esta vez sus ojos también mostraban los sorprendida que estaba. Este chico sí que tenía su ego muy alto.

– Cierra la boca, hay moscas –Le dijo burlonamente y se volteo hacía la maestra que lo observaba divertida.

– Pídele una disculpa tu también, Ikuto.

– ¿Por… que debería hacerlo? –Cuestionó el aludido, pensando que solo era una broma más de su maestra.

– Porque te lo ordeno, sino olvídate de tus créditos extras –Le miro seriamente. Ikuto dio un suspiro, nunca se imagino que iba a ser de verdad.

Al instante hizo una reverencia –muy falsa, hay que agregar–, tomo la mano de Amu que, a pesar de lo que Ikuto le había dicho, todavía mantenía su boca abierta y la besó. Se ruborizó de un rojo carmín y cerró la boca.

– Lo siento, mi lady –Susurró con sus labios todavía presionados levemente en la mano de Amu. Ella frunció el ceño y su boca y de un manotazo sacudió su mano de sus labios. Esta vez fue Ikuto quien abrió su boca y sus ojos como platos.

– No estás perdonado, ahora si me disculpas –Se volteo hacía donde estaba la miss– ¿Me podría dar mi pluma, por favor?

– Claro… toma... –Respondió estupefacta ante la reacción de ambos.

– Muchas gracias miss –Se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse escucho decir a Ikuto–:

– ¿Qué? ¿No hay beso para mí?

– Quisieras, eh, _quisieras_ –Enfatizó la última palabra, mostrándole su lengua.

– Oh, qué carácter tienes –Se rio y Amu se retiro, no sin antes decir _«Idiota»_. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue a Ikuto entablar conversación con la miss de aquel tema del cual nunca se enteró…

Sacudió su cabeza varias veces y sonrió ante el recuerdo. Esa fue su primera impresión de él… Nunca se hubiese imaginado que terminaría enamorándose de él… tampoco se imaginó que él terminara así…  
Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero estaba vez la brisa no era tibia… era gélida.

– ¿Qué película veremos? –Le preguntó Ikuto a Amu. Ese día era un viernes de película.

– Aún no lo sé… ¿Cuál quieres ver tu? –Cuestionó Amu mientras buscaba las películas en su repisa. Ikuto se acercó lentamente a Amu y la abrazó por detrás.

– Estoy buscando las películas… –Se quejó.

– ¿Y…? ¿Qué acaso no puedo abrazar a mi novia? –Le susurró en el oído.

– Si… pero ahora estoy ocupada, aún estoy decidiendo que ver.

– Te lo hare fácil, ¿Qué tal si vemos una de terror? –Le dijo con malicia notable en su voz que a la vez sonaba divertida.

– No –Respondió inmediatamente y se volteó a verlo, rompiendo el abrazo. – Ni muerta –Le espetó e Ikuto rompió en carcajadas, causando enojo en su novia.

– ¿En serio creíste que quería ver una película de terror? –Dijo entre risas y luego se puso serio. – Las películas de terror de ahora no me gustan, no dan nada de miedo, es más sangre que susto –Se acerco nuevamente a Amu y le dijo–: Hay que ver una de comedia –Agarró la primera que encontró, la pusieron en el DVD, configuraron las preferencias y se dispusieron a ver la película.

Se pasaron riendo casi toda la película, era tan graciosa que a Amu se le estaban cayendo lágrimas, en cambio a Ikuto no, él solo se reía y ya.

En una de esas risas estrepitosas, la mano de Amu chocó con la frente de Ikuto y se dio cuenta de que estaba hirviendo.

– Ikuto –Llamó a su novio y este solo le sonrió.

– Admito que últimamente me he sentido cansado, pero no es para tanto, tal vez solo tenga un resfriado –Comentó antes de que dijera algo más.

– Sí, pero entonces tendrías tu nariz tapada y hablaras raro –Le dijo aún más preocupada– Ven, te llevare al hospital.

– Pero no tengo nada… En serio…

– Me vale, ahora sígueme –Amu se levantó del sillón y agarró la mano de Ikuto y jaló de ella. Pero él se cruzó de brazos causando que su novia cayera sobre él, rápidamente poso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó, manteniéndola ahí. – Ikuto… en serio…

– No tienes por qué preocuparte… Me siento bien, deja de ser tan protectora –Le dio un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza.

– ¿Seguro…?

– Si.

Amu volvió a abrir los ojos y una lágrima se resbalo por su rostro.

_Si tan solo hubiésemos ido al hospital ese día…_, Pensó y hundió el rostro en sus manos. Más lágrimas salieron de su rostro e hipidos se formaron en su boca, tenía un nudo en su garganta. Quería llorar, gritarle al mundo, reclamar… ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir…? ¿Por qué Dios se lo tuvo que quitar? La semana que había pasado antes del funeral había sido una tortura, ella ya sabía que se iba a morir, él lo sabía… y todavía Ikuto sonreía. _Idiota… ¡Como alguien puede sonreír sabiendo que está a punto de morir!_Volvió a pensar, ahora enojada. Ahora ya no estaba triste, sino enojada. Si él hubiera ido al hospital, esa y muchas otras veces en las que los síntomas estaban presentes, tal vez él estuviese aquí con ella. Pero el era así… terco y obstinado como ella.

Su madre, que había estado observándola todo este tiempo, no tenía palabras para consolar a su hija. Noto el cambio de expresión en la cara de su hija y solo pudo contemplarla… No sabía qué hacer… Supuestamente, una madre siempre sabe qué hacer ante cualquier situación, pero era diferente a cualquier cosa que ella había pasado.

Siempre deseo que su hija fuese feliz, que no tuviese situaciones tristes extremas… _Al parecer no todo se puede_, dio un suspiro mental y sus ojos se tornaron vacios. Como si la luz de la luna no alcanzara sus ojos. Lentamente acerco su mano a la de su hija y la acarició. Amu, que en ese momento estaba viendo a la luna llena con el ceño fruncido, volteo a ver a su madre confundida. No había notado que una de las muchas lágrimas se resbalaba por sus mejillas hasta que su madre le secó una.

– Sé que piensas que es tu culpa… pero no lo es. Amu, nadie lo sabía.

– Pero si es mi culpa… un viernes tuvo calentura, me había dicho que se sentía muy cansado. Le dije que fuéramos al hospital, pero… pero… el no quiso… debí haberlo llevado… ¡Fue mi culpa! –Grito y mas las lágrimas salían, ahora a borbotones de sus ojos. Su cara entera estaba mojada, sus ojos, su nariz y sus mejillas estaban rojas. Los hipidos de antes volvieron y esta vez afectaban su cuerpo. Hacían su cuerpo volver una y otra vez.

Su madre estacionó el carro en donde pudo y fue a abrazar a su hija rápidamente. Esta vez no podía decir que todo iba a estar bien y que mañana en la mañana todo iba a ser como antes, ya no era una niña y no era ninguna pelea entre amigas del kínder o primaria. Esto era la vida de una chica de veinticuatro años que había perdido al amor de su vida.

Amu abrazó a su madre, hundiendo su rostro en el pelo largo de ella. Con cada hipido se abrazaba más a su madre. Las lágrimas no podían ser detenidas.

– Si tan solo… –Dejó la frase al aire, más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

– No es tu culpa… –La consoló su madre mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

– Lo es –Siguió sollozando y se abrazó más a su madre.

– Nadie lo sabía…

Después de unos minutos, Midori arrancó el auto y Amu se calmó y cerró sus ojos por culpa del ardor en sus ojos. También quería volver a recordar. Aquellos momentos, todas las risas que compartieron, los secretos que se dijeron, las peleas que tuvieron… todo.

La brisa ya conocida volvió y más recuerdos volvieron. En realidad, aquella brisa ya le estaba cansando, pero cada que venía sentía que estaba más cerca de Ikuto. Esta vez decidió no volver a cerrarlos ojos y los recuerdos que se aproximaban a su mente, los echó a un lado. Tenía que dormir un poco.

Faltaban ya treinta minutos para llegar al funeral y el a agua de mar ya se podía sentir. El miedo que Midori había sentido hacía ya tiempo volvió. ¿Qué haría su hija ya una vez en el funeral?, esa era la pregunta que daba vueltas, una y otra vez en su cabeza.

**…**

A lo lejos, se podía ver una carpa blanca, faroles resplandecientes alumbrando el camino. La vista era magnifica.

Midori sacudió a su hija levemente, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos.

– ¿Mami…? –Preguntó somnolienta.

– Ya llegamos amor –Plantó un beso en su frente y abrió la puerta del carro– ¿Te espero, o sales sola? –Preguntó preocupada.

– No, no te preocupes, yo salgo sola… ve con… Souko –Le indicó a su madre que fuera a ver a su antes suegra, esta se fue y Amu quedo sola, en el silencio del auto.

Dio un gran suspiro. Las lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero ya no iba a llorar por su muerte. El no lo quería. Sintió de nuevo la brisa, ahora cálida y sonrió.

– Te amo, Ikuto –Le dijo a aquella brisa y esta volvió a chocar contra ella, pero ahora en sus labios.

Salió de su carro y se dirigió al funeral, recordando brevemente aquellos momentos que vivió con su novio; las idas a esa misma playa, sus citas, cuando lo acompañaba a ver al doctor… Cuando le diagnosticaron Leucemia… cuando estaba postrado en la cama con aquel gorro que le había tejido… Cuando eran felices.

Aquel día que le diagnosticaron leucemia… Ikuto se lo había tomado muy bien, Amu… ¿Qué se podía decir? Era un caso perdido. Se reusaba a pensar que su novio tenía aquella terrible enfermedad. Sabía que era lo que pasaba con aquellos que la padecían, se morían. Estuvo varios días sin poder dormir, la sola idea de que Ikuto se fuera de su vida le aterraba… Aunque él se lo tomaba muy diferente. Decía que era una prueba que Dios le había mandado y que pasara lo que pasara, él y ella iban a estar bien. Poco a poco Amu se fue acostumbrando a la forma de pensar de Ikuto y hasta la acepto, pero sabía que muy en el fondo… que eso no era lo que pensaba. Pero en la iglesia le habían enseñado que la peor cosa que te pasara, era la menos mala que pudo haberte pasado.

Entonces, ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado si Jack no hubiese muerto?, dejó la pregunta sin respuesta y decidió apurar el paso. Movió su cabeza por todos los lados, en busca de la cabellera negra de su madre. La encontró en una esquina, hablando con Souko, su cuñada y se dirigió a ellas. Daba grandes bocanadas de aires al caminar… Tenía miedo de la reacción de Souko… Y a la mitad del camino paro bruscamente. El miedo se apoderó de ella y con paso apresurado salió de la carpa, dirigiéndose a la orilla del mar.

No se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que estaba el viento hasta ahora. Su pelo se movía bruscamente y su vestido se estaba arrugando. Pero le daba igual, tenía que alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible. No podía ver a Sandra. El viento le hizo más difícil moverse, era como si no quisiese que se alejase del funeral.

Desesperada en su intento de huída, le espetó al viento.

– ¡¿Quieres dejarme en paz? Necesito irme de ahí –Señaló la carpa, pero el viento no dejo de soplar. Claro, era obvio. ¿Cómo podía hacerle caso?

– ¡Déjame en paz! –Chilló al aire y este se calmo– Al fin…

Comenzó a caminar hacía la orilla, pero al minuto, el viento volvió a soplar. Ahora más fuerte, no dejando que continuara con su paso.

– Desgracia… ¿Qué no puede dejarme en paz? ¿Qué quieres? –Volvió a chillar y el viento se hizo más fuerte, causando que se cayera. El viento volvió a soplar fuertemente, ahora levantándola y empujándola hacía la carpa.

Raro, si, era como si el viento le estuviese ordenando que fuera al funeral. Pero Amu no se había dado cuenta de eso, estaba más atenta a su dirección que la cosa paranormal que le estaba sucediendo.

Pataleando, gimiendo y susurrando cosas bajo su aliento, llegó casi de rodillas a la carpa.

– Hija… pensé que no ibas a llegar… –La recibió su madre y la abrazó fuertemente. _¿Me tomé tanto tiempo?_, se preguntó y vio alrededor, todo parecía normal, no parecía como si una ráfaga de viento hubiese estado. – Ven, vamos con Souko. Te está esperando.

Su madre la guió hacia donde estaba su antes suegra. Amu volteaba a ver detrás suyo, observando el lugar donde había estado unos segundos antes, ahora más que nunca quería regresar. Su respiración se entrecorto y luego de unos minutos se encontraba cara a cara con Sandra.

– Amu… querida –La saludó con voz ronca–No sabes lo mucho que te eché de menos… –Le dijo dolida.

– Souko… –Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que la mencionada la abrazara fuertemente. Amu le dio unas palmadas en su espalda y sintió que su hombro estaba mojado. Souko estaba llorando.

– Estoy tan feliz que Ikuto te haya conocido… Te todas las chicas con las que él había salido eran un asco… –Se empezó a reír y una sonrisa de nostalgia se poso en sus labios– Estoy feliz de que te haya conocido.

Amu se sonrojo y solo le correspondió la sonrisa, no sin antes dar un gran suspiro. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que tenía que dar un suspiro antes para sonreír.

– Amu –Llamó Midori a su hija y señalo con su cabeza una gran caja negra pasar.

– Vamos, está a punto de comenzar. Ya trajeron el…–Amu hablo, pero no pudo continuar, sintió que su voz se iba a quebrar y en vez de hablar, imitó a su madre. Señalo el ataúd negro que estaba pasando por la alfombra roja que estaba en medio de la carpa. Dividiendo los asientos.

El ataúd de Ikuto era negro azabache, brillaba. Era hermoso a la vista de cualquier persona… pero para Amu no. Veía como pasaba lentamente ante sus ojos y como el padre, el tío y el hermano mayor de Ikuto cargaban el ataúd. Sus caras se veían tristes, estaban tristes. Sus ojos miraban al vacio, no tenían emoción alguna. El corazón se le retorció al ver como depositaban lentamente la caja en el ascensor para así bajarlo hacía su tumba.

Las palabras que el pastor decía en nombre de Ikuto eran hermosas, pero tristes a la vez. El corazón se le retorció aún más cada que mencionaba su nombre. Fueron varios los minutos que el pastor estuvo ahí en frente. Fueron varios los minutos en los que las lágrimas caían sin control. Hipidos y más hipidos salían de su boca, su pecho subía y bajaba una y otra vez. Lloraba en silencio, apretando la mano de su madre. Un nudo en la garganta se le formó, causado por las ganas de llorar hasta que quedara seca. La brisa que la había acompañado durante el viaje se sentía en su cara, acariciando sus mejillas. Secándole cada lágrima.

El pastor se bajo y Souko y su esposo Aruto subieron a dar algunas palabras en honor a su hijo. No presto mucha atención, sabía que si lo hacía… no podría aguantar más y se echaría a llorar en el primer lugar que se encontrara, en este caso, el piso.

Después de unos minutos bajaron y un apretón de mano muy fuerte llamo la atención de Amu. Su madre le había indicado que ya había llegado la hora. Iban a bajar a Ikuto tres metros bajo tierra. Todos los invitados se pararon y los que llevaban sombreros, se los quitaron.

Más lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Amu al ver a Ikuto siendo enterrado así. La brisa se volvió en un viento acelerado, que paso fugazmente a los lados de Amu y luego volvieron hacía ella, revolviéndole su pelo. Era como si le quisiesen mostrar algo. Giro su cabeza a las partes en donde el viento se había dirigido anterior mente cuando volvió su cabeza, ahí estaba él. Parado al lado de su ataúd, con aquella sonrisa que a Amu le encantaba. Esta abrió su boca formando un círculo perfecto. Se llevó sus manos a su boca para así ahogar un grito.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Le preguntó su madre y esta solo negó con la cabeza. Se alzó de puntas para poder ver mejor a Ikuto, causando que la miraran raro, pero eso no lo importo. Ahora solo quería verlo una última vez.

Ahí estaba. Recargado con la nada dirigiéndole una sonrisa amable. Amu parpadeó muchas veces y en una de esas, Ikuto desapareció. En un instante volvió, ahora a unos cuantos centímetros lejos de ella. La miro con ojos preocupados y se acercó a su oído, susurrándole cosas.

– No te preocupes, iré a dormir. No estés triste que nos volveremos a ver, nunca olvides que te amo… –Su voz era aterciopelada, causando que a Amu se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Se acercó más a ella y volvió a susurrar, ahora mucho más bajo. – Recuerda que como la flor que cada invierno expira y no vuelve a renacer, así es la vida, tan dulce, tan feliz, tan corta… –Se fue alejando lentamente de ella y al estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, deposito un casto beso en sus labios. Un sonrojo se formó en los pómulos de Amu sintiendo como si el aire la estuviese besando… Y ahí comprendió. La brisa y el viento… era Ikuto. Siempre lo había sido…

Ikuto se separó lentamente de ella y volvió a sonreírle, alejándose de ella. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su ataúd y Amu se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de ser cubierto totalmente. Ikuto se acostó en la tierra, una feliz sonrisa estaba en su rostro y descendía lentamente para encontrarse con su querido ataúd. El último montón de tierra fue puesto e Ikuto desapareció de su vista.

Ahora descansaba en paz y ella pronto lo vería. Tal vez no sería hoy, ni mañana, pero estaba segura de que lo vería.

* * *

_¿Les gusto? Espero que si 8DD Triste, lo se D: _

_Pero bueno... em… normalmente no les pido nada más que reviews, pero esta vez tengo una petición para ustedes._

_¡Por favor únanse a mi Foro! El link es **h t t p : / / s h u g o c h a r a – n a r i . f o r o a c t i v o . c o m / **Espero que se unan ya que casi no tiene users D: Por favor! Ayúdenme, ¿sí? 8D Con sus Reviews y sus registros en el Foro seré feliz 8D_

_Nos leemos,_

_Akira-Chan(;_


End file.
